osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Osomatsu-san: The Movie
is a film based on the 2015 anime, released in Japan on March 15, 2019. Pre-release screening events were also held February 15, 2019 and March 10, 2019 for press and as a special bonus for graduating high school students. Characters *The Sextuplets *Chibita *Iyami *Totoko *Nyaa Hashimoto *Hatabo (seen drunk on the streets, at the reunion, and in the past/"world of memories" as a victim of various circumstances) *Dekapan (seen drunk on the streets, at the reunion, and in the world of memories) *Dayon (as a drunk on the streets with Dekapan and Hatabo, at the reunion, and in the world of memories) *Matsuzo and Matsuyo (in the world of memories, while Matsuyo is also shown at the end in the present) *Akatsuka High School Alumni: Atsushi, Oyama, Uchikawa, Yanagita, Iwase, Uehara, Norimoto, among other nameless or non-voiced classmates (at the reunion, 18-year old selves also seen in world of memories) *Shonosuke (as a DJ at the reunion, and general background role in the world of memories) *A strange black cat... Plot WARNING: ''SPOILERS may be below'' Somewhere in the world, a young woman sleeps in a white room out near a beach, being observed by a black cat who soon leaves. Several years since their graduation from Akatsuka High, the sextuplets are invited to a reunion party. In the midst of the events, Totoko is being complimented on her cuteness, only to remark "I know!" (except for when ugly people remark on her, to which she remarks "Did you say something, Uglies?"). The sextuplets wind up meeting with two classmates, Iwase and Uchikawa, at the bar, after Jyushimatsu takes some effort in dragging Ichimatsu out to socialize. As Osomatsu goes to the restroom, the other brothers attempt to lie about their status, due to Todomatsu starting off with a lie about him being a salaryman. Their lies progress until they eventually wind up humiliated before the rest of their classmates (and various others eavesdropping, including chefs, Hatabo, Dekapan, and Dayon) by Osomatsu spoiling the truth of their situation. Atsushi enters to calm the situation, only to mock the sextuplets further by referring to them as the "NEET Village" insult that Uchikawa had, causing Todomatsu to erupt into violence and attempt to beat him up, only being restrained from doing so by his brothers. In the midst of everything, Totoko notes to Choromatsu that all seem to be present from their grade except for a "Takahashi-san". After the reunion, Uchikawa and Oyama wonder if the sextuplets will be following them and the others to the after-party, but the six refuse and instead attempt to go drown their sorrows at Chibita's oden stand. They get into a situation there after Jyushimatsu gets into a fight with Iyami over food, then wind up using the fight as a way to escape paying the tab. They return home in disgrace to get drunk and fall asleep after refusing to look back at their high school memories and many of them not being able to remember them in great detail, though Ichimatsu remembers an incident the day before graduation when Hatabo was chased by an elephant. The sextuplets wonder how they got to be luckless NEETs, but decide to sleep. However, when they wake up, they find that their home and the world around them is suddenly how it looked those many years ago, and that the scenery and people around them are glitching due to their presence. An accident involving Hatabo occurs, just as it did the day before their graduation. Believing they've fallen back into the past, the six try to pull a "Back to the Future" stunt but fail to return to their time and notice more unusual activity in the world. In being directed to Dekapan by a black cat and proceeding to hear him out, they learn that they're not merely stuck in a past era, but were transported into "world of memories" based on such (and making them relive it) which may be due to one of them holding a regret. In order to return everything to normal, they must find a way to eliminate that regret. With this revelation in mind, the sextuplets set out to find their younger selves and the true answer to returning back home. They are warned to not deeply interact with anyone in this world, though, or not to think of remaining there too long or else they will devolve to become something as lowly as a "water flea". When attempting to interact with Dayon of the past, he becomes so shocked by the revelation that his head explodes, leading to the sextuplets to try to reshape his head with their memory, but instead wind up transforming him into a penis. Taking on crude disguises, the sextuplets scout out the past Akatsuka Ward in search of their younger selves, encountering scenes involving each of them: * Choromatsu is a wannabe teacher's pet who can't hide his poor grades or love of porn * Todomatsu is physically and emotionally stunted and entirely reliant on Choromatsu * Ichimatsu appears to be a popular, confident young man but in actuality is anxious and brooding beneath such a facade * Jyushimatsu appears to be a tough wanna delinquent, but actually is his usual random self beneath it all * Osomatsu hasn't truly changed at all, being a shameless money-grubber and lecher While the others decide to not go see Karamatsu's younger self, Todomatsu and Ichimatsu are lead away by the sight of the black cat and nearly wind up encountering him on a bench. Though Ichimatsu wishes to reach out, the two are dragged off by younger versions of Uchikawa and Atsushi to go to karaoke, where Ichimatsu encounters further terror when confronted with his past friend Yanagida once more. Elsewhere, the other four wonder about the regret that could have trapped them in the world. Karamatsu attempts to speak up, but Jyushimatsu and Choromatsu spot a younger Totoko and pursue her to their high school. Choromatsu becomes increasingly flustered and panicked by the sights of both Totoko and a younger Nyaa meeting, causing him to momentarily explode. Later on, in the midst of other simultaneous-occurring events with their brothers, they discover Totoko is sick of pretending to be perfect and that Chibita has attempted to distance himself from oden and has become suicidal. Osomatsu and Karamatsu wind up going to the horse racing stadium, where they encounter Iyami who has become nearly entirely invisible due to the fact he is irrelevant to their memories and was never important in that time (only his teeth, hat and other small details remain legible). After some time, those that the adult sextuplets try to interact with in the past become suspicious and weirded out because the Matsunos they know aren't too close in school and aren't on great terms, which causes some paradoxical activity to occur in the world until the sextuplets leave and reconvene, now being far away enough from the memory world people for it to not warp. For many of the sextuplets, seeing their past selves or remembering things about that time prove to have been shameful and terrifying, and Karamatsu considers it no use to track his own past. Through it all, the mysterious black cat is tracking their movements. Eventually, the sextuplets reminisce on why they wouldn't have been close in the past and recall their start at Akatsuka High: Initially, the sextuplets all got along well and looked the same, but the critical remarks of their peers and their own insecurities over their situation caused them to diverge heavily and their bonds to sour. Karamatsu had attempted to gather the rest to talk about the situation after their graduation, only for them to instead get into a huge brawl on the roof top. Karamatsu confesses that he believes himself to be the one that got the brothers trapped in this world due to his regrets, and reveals that he had found a letter the day before their graduation from a "Takahashi-san" that was addressed to a "Matsuno-kun". The letter was thus lost during their fight on the roof, and Karamatsu feels his regret is that he didn't get to open the letter and read what Takahashi said, as it may have resolved this situation. The six realize that Takahashi was missing from the reunion, and that as Totoko knew the person, it may be one of her fellow girl classmates. The sextuplets become motivated to find this "Takahashi" and celebrate in the park by drinking and getting naked, confident that each of them must be the one admired. In this time, the black cat that was pursuing them becomes frazzled. Disguising themselves as their younger versions, the six consult the younger Totoko and get confirmation that Takahashi is a classmate in Osomatsu and Ichimatsu's class, as well as that there are rumors that she loves one of the six. The sextuplets become even more excited by this and attempt to return to their younger selves' home, in hopes of retrieving the letter and wearing thief bandanna disguises. They each express their desires for this "Takahashi", only to be caught by their past selves' parents and horrify them into calling the police on "burglars". As the sextuplets flee and are pursued by cops, Matsuyo is left to wonder what kind of parents must have raised these criminals. The next day, however, is their graduation ceremony. As Totoko and Chibita go to look for where the six have gone off to, a young girl can be seen leaving the school with her parents. As the scene above the rooftop unfolds, the present-day sextuplets disguise themselves as the "Dark History Prevention Adolescent Busters" to intervene in their younger selves' fight and retrieve the letter. Both sets of six become entangled in a brawl, with the older selves' true identities accidentally being unveiled and causing the world to start to collapse. In finally getting the chance to read the letter, Karamatsu discovers it to be blank and realizes that because none of them knew what the letter said in the past, they would not have any memory or idea of what Takahashi intended. It is then that the black cat speaks to the brothers through its meows, with only Ichimatsu understanding that their goal now is to follow the cat to Takahashi and speak to her directly. The collapsing and paradoxical activity of the world of memories causes Totoko, Chibita, and Iyami to be transformed into monsters based from their insecurities, that attempt to prevent the two groups of sextuplets from their travel to Takahashi's house. * Chibita becomes a yellow slime creature with sharp teeth and a single hair, who is in despair over his life. * Totoko is a giant kaiju version of herself with red eyes and sharp teeth, who screams of her despair over having to be a perfect heroine. * Iyami becomes visible, but as multiple versions of himself that "Sheeh!" to block the sextuplets' path. Each of the monsters is summarily defeated by the encouraging words and actions of the brothers, however, setting them on their right paths to the future we know. Chibita learns it's okay to only enjoy oden, Totoko learns she can only be cute and be valid in that way, and Iyami learns that he does in fact have relevance in the sextuplets' lives and that they will give him attention. Each of the older sextuplets also give some advice and pep talks to their younger selves, affirming that it's fine for them to be their true selves. Karamatsu passes his sunglasses over to his 18-year old counterpart, lying to him that he has a girlfriend and to not regret growing up, causing that younger self to gain some confidence at the sight of an apparently cool man. When they reach the house of the student Nozomi Takahashi, the 18-year old Matsunos wish to know what she wrote down, but she confesses that it was nothing important, though she wants to take a photograph with them. Though there's some hesitance from the past versions of the sextuplets, her wish is fulfilled, and the black cat seems pleased. The adult sextuplets find themselves having woken up at home from a strange dream, but they cannot remember anything of what occurred in it. Karamatsu suddenly recalls a "Takahashi-san" they knew in the past and that had not shown up to the reunion party the previous night, and is the only one to feel something off about the situation. However, Jyushimatsu brings out the year books that they had previously refused to look over, and the sextuplets decide to reminisce over their time in school. Elsewhere, the black cat moves through the town, revealing herself to have in fact been Nozomi Takahashi guiding the boys through their past and to their goal, as it morphs into an older, healthier apparition of her. Nozomi reminisces of how she liked all sextuplets and was always fascinated by them from afar, due to being an only child, but could never quite get close. She became distressed by them breaking away from one another during high school and changing so drastically, and wanted to write out a letter to them to restore their happiness, and for her to "remain important in their memories". However, due to some sudden circumstance, Nozomi had to move away from Akatsuka Ward after her graduation, so she made sure to leave the letter at their house. Nozomi gets a glimpse of her old house, then returns to the grounds of Akatsuka High to reminisce more on her past at that place. After the ending credits, in which images from the year book are shown with Nozomi observing the sextuplets' high school activities, we once more get a shot of the white room that she rests in. The sextuplets appear before Nozomi in a vision in her mind, looking like their present-day selves but dressed in their high school uniforms, and thank her for having believed in them. Nozomi sheds a tear of happiness, and we can see the photo she took in the past is the one at her bedside. In a final gag, the sequence of the sextuplets' drunken naked frenzy is replayed, but now shown from the black cat's point of view. The black cat, now known to be Nozomi herself, becomes flustered and collapses from the sight of the men she admired being nude before her. Staff * Director- Yoichi Fujita * Screenplay- Shu Matsubara * Character Design- Naoyuki Asano * Art Director- Seiki Tamura * Color Design- Yukiko Kaneda * Director of Photography- Toru Fukushi * Editing- Kumiko Sakamoto * Music- Yukari Hashimoto * Music Production- Avex Pictures * Sound Production- Music Box * Animation Production- Studio Pierrot * Distribution- Shochiku Cast * Osomatsu- Takahiro Sakurai * Karamatsu- Yuuichi Nakamura * Choromatsu- Hiroshi Kamiya * Ichimatsu- Jun Fukuyama * Jyushimatsu- Daisuke Ono * Todomatsu- Miyu Irino * Iyami- Kenichi Suzumura * Chibita- Sachi Kokuryu * Totoko- Aya Endo * Dekapan, Atsushi- Yōji Ueda * Dayōn- Nobuo Tobita * Hatabō- Momoko Saito * Father- Kazuhiko Inoue * Mother- Kujira * Nyaa Hashimoto- Nanami Yamashita * Uchikawa- Kentaro Tone * Iwase- Aya Saito * Oyama- Takayuki Nakatsukasa * Yanagita- Shinya Takahashi * Norimoto- Cocoro Kikuchi * Uehara- Sanae Fuku * Misc. classmates- Takuto Yoshinaga, Shuichi Uchida, Shota Hayama, Takefumi Yumihara * Ugly Classmate (Dobusu)- Kimiko Saito * Oil Magnate- Tokuyoshi Kawashima * Nozomi Takahashi- Rina Satou Theme Songs Opening "Cat and Disco and Fish" (ネコとディスコとサカナ) Lyrics- eNu/Composer- Yukari Hashimoto/Singers- Aya Endo and Nanami Yamashita (as Totoko Yowai and Nyaa Hashimoto) A duet between Nyaa and Totoko, serving as the opening to the film. The animation for the opening is produced by Studio Dwarf and consists of sextuplets lit up in their signature colors, as they play and dance over shots of various live-action scenery in Japan, including a shot where they are depicted in the nude. Insert Songs "The Akatsuka Hotel CM Theme" (赤塚ホテル) Lyrics- Shu Matsubara/Composer- Yukari Hashimoto/Singers- Yuuichi Nakamura, Hiroshi Kamiya, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Ono, and Miyu Irino (as their sextuplet roles) A song sung by the Matsunos (minus Osomatsu) as a quick ad-lib and cover, when their classmates question how they can be working at the Akatsuka Hotel. The brothers proceed to make the place sound chaotic and terrible. "With an Eternally Grateful Heart" (仰げば尊し) Lyrics and Composition- Unknown/Singers- Avex Artist Academy A famous Japanese graduation song sung at high schools, having existed since 1884 (its original lyricist being unknown) and being popular in the Meiji and Showa era to today. This song can be heard sung by the student body throughout the graduation scene. Originally, it was considered to have the sextuplets' actors singing the lyrics and their voices were recorded, but the vocal track was ultimately scrapped. "Adolescent Busters Theme" (思春期バスターズ) Lyrics- Yusuke Saeki/Composer- Yukari Hashimoto/Singer- Yusuke Saeki This plays in the rooftop clash between the present and past sextuplets. Saeki's previous associations with Osomatsu-san can be heard in the songs of "The Proper Theme" and "The Boy Who Became a Dolphin" in season 2. "Full Body Osomatsu-san" (完全体おそ松さん) Lyrics, Composition, and Arrangement- Yukari Hashimoto/Luna Goami An insert song that plays during the NEETs and 18-year old versions' travel to Takahashi's house, as the world of memories collapses around them. Luna Goami was previously heard as a background singer in both seasons of -san, being the voice heard in certain compositions by Hashimoto. Ending "Good Goodbye" Lyrics- Dream Ami/Composers- Erik Lidbom, Carlos K/Singer- Dream Ami The ending theme for the movie, which refers to the world of memories and Takahashi's farewells and gratitude to the sextuplets. Other Media "Osomatsu-san: The Movie" Prelude Shorts The opening shorts that aired before the release of the movie, with each screened on a different week. There are six in total, each revolving around a different duo of sextuplets. "Osomatsu-san: The Movie" dTV Shorts A seven episode web series by NTT Docomo, involving random events in the sextuplets' daily lives. Gallery Osomatsu-san: The Movie/Gallery Trailers Osomatsu-san The Movie (Trailer 1) Osomatsu-san The Movie (Trailer 3)|Full Trailer Trivia * Though Atsushi was originally voiced by Kentaro Tone, his actor was changed to that of Yoji Ueda for the film as Tone was already handling the role of Uchikawa. Setting of characters' ages and high school details * Although the staff continue to be vague on the characters' exact ages, it can be presumed that with the conceit of this film, there could be anywhere from 5 to 10 years since the sextuplets were in high school as it is only stated to be "several" years since (though if to still fit the "not older than 24 or 25" setting, at least 5 to 7 years would be figured). Hatabo and Chibita are also clarified to be within the age group of the six, making them in their 20s in the present, while Nyaa is at least three years younger than Totoko. * With the exception of Atsushi and Nozomi, none of the other classmates from Akatsuka High ever have their given names revealed (and in Atsushi's case, no surname is ever noted for him). Atsushi is also clarified to be the exact age of the sextuplets and having known them from that period, after there having been ambiguity as to how he and Todomatsu knew each other. * It has been noted that though Osomatsu-san has no real continuity and canon (beyond what may be referenced for a callback-type of gag or setting), this film presents a much different view of Jyushimatsu's high school state than what was suggested in Jyushimatsu Festival, as well as different uniforms for the sextuplets than the gakuran the album photos have. Besides the lack of continuity, this can be chalked up to the sextuplets' high school situation having not been decided at that point in the show and there having been no intent to ever explore it. It is also to be remembered that any instances of "high school sextuplets" in flashbacks in the show never had a consistent uniform to begin with, though they were usually in some form of gakuran. ** The lack of permanence as to the settings in the Matsunos' past is furthered in the CUT Magazine interview with Fujita and Matsubara, in which it states that the story and events of the movie would be disregarded if there was a season 3, just as many episode skits' events would be as easily disregarded and wiped clean in the show itself. ** As shown in the concept art for the brochure, there was at least consideration of having the sextuplets wear gakuran as their high school uniforms (and for Choromatsu to wear the swirled nerd glasses ala the start of "Todomatsu and the Five Demons"), as well as Totoko in a sailor-style uniform. For whatever reasons, this was changed during the developmental stage to have them wear the more modern-type blazer fashion. ** The PASH Illustration File for the movie puts forth a hypothesis that the Jyushimatsu in the original photo album may have accidentally been wearing the wrong school uniform, as a way to reconcile the two depictions. In the stage greetings staff talk, Fujita and Matsubara would later joke that they'd wished they would have come up with a scene where the teenage Jyushimatsu would run to school in a gakuran by mistake. This eventually came true in the home video release of the movie, where stills of such a scene were added to the ending credits. * Though hyped as a film that "connects Osomatsu-kun and Osomatsu-san", there is nothing of the actual -kun era referenced in the characterizations beyond the sextuplets initially still looking identical at 16 (save for Jyushimatsu's single cowlick having already manifested). The film can indeed be seen as a bridging of the two, however, as it briefly goes into the circumstances that caused the sextuplets to wind up going through the phases that lead to their adulthood. * The division of the sextuplets off into classes in their high school years is as follows: **1st Year: All six attended the same classes **2nd Year: Osomatsu, Karamatsu, and Ichimatsu were grouped off as one trio sharing classes while Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu made up another trio. **3rd Year: Osomatsu and Ichimatsu shared classes together. Choromatsu was grouped off with Todomatsu, and Jyushimatsu was grouped off with Karamatsu. Nods to the series * Amidst all the floating debris in the world of memories, Karamatsu's love letter from his interaction at the fishing hole in season 1 can be seen. * One of the things that Jyushimatsu notices peculiar when they wind up in the world is that he does not see Eitaro's home, indicating it to be in the past. * When the sextuplets are attempting to remake Dayon's head from their memories, his head briefly morphs into that of Sanematsu. * Concept words from "Jyushimatsu and Concepts" can be seen floating in the sky as some of the evidence of things off about the world. * Summer Kamen is also present as an apparition within the world of memories, along with Karapino and the storybook about him. * Choromatsu's brown hair dye incident is referenced by Todomatsu, and the brown-haired Choromatsu is later seen floating about as imagery in the memory world paradox (to the usual Choromatsu's disgust). * Busumi is seen among the Akatsuka High alumni at the bar. Meanwhile, in the past shown in the world of memories, Dobusu is re-used as one of Totoko's classmates and is transformed into a giant monster when everything starts to collapse. * Iyami's monster form is various duplicates of the man, each representing a form or costume that he'd held throughout the series. These even include his F6 version from the banned first episode, as well as Iyayo from the "Rental Girlfriends" skit. "Takahashi-san" * As revealed in the Staff Book for the movie, this student's given name was originally drafted as Keiko. It may be that it was changed to Nozomi, to carry the "wish" theme forth. * In the movie brochure, Nozomi is clarified to have been devised as a "motive girl" for the sextuplets and would be a role that is something like their fans. However, much of her true nature and her circumstances are left to be inferred or interpreted from the animation and her speech, with it being questioned if she has already died or may be on the verge of death (as well as how the black cat morphs in style and depicted more realistic initially, only to be cartoony within the "world of memories"). Through the final portion, it would appear that the one who trapped the sextuplets in the "world of memories" with a regret may have been Nozomi herself, as she had wanted to interact with them. Yet there may be skepticism as it being only her world, as there would be no way that Nozomi would have remembered the sextuplets fighting on the roof other scenes that they and the cat are present for. Still, motifs of her are seen throughout, indicating that it may be a world of mixed memories (hers and the sextuplets'), indicated by Dekapan's line of "Everyone has regrets." and Fujita's commentary of the world being "Karamatsu's regret, Takahashi's regret, and others' regrets". **A point in the film is that anyone in the "world of memories" who the sextuplets couldn't remember will wind up having a distorted and incomplete face (or be almost entirely invisible, in Iyami's case), along with scenery having pieces missing. Though they seemed to not remember who Nozomi was or ever have interacted, her face appears as clear to them as any of the more notable minor classmates' had. As suggested by the photo album, Nozomi was technically in their vicinity many times so her face was able to be recognized. External Links * https://osomatsusan-movie.com/ Category:2015 anime Category:Movies